My Girl
by DarlingILoveYou
Summary: James plans a night for him and Lily. One-shot. Not inappropriate!


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling, not me. I only own the scene. The song, also, is not mine, and belongs to Snow Patrol. It's called Chasing Cars, and it's bloody brilliant.(:**

I took a look around the common room. I had charmed the lights to not be so bright, and I made the couch fluffier, and I had just put in a Snow Patrol (muggle band) CD (muggle contraption) into a radio and shuffled the songs until I found the song Chasing Cars – a song I knew Lily liked.

The portrait door swung open and spat out a beautiful looking Lily. "Hey, Lily!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, I cannot believe the GALL of that man! Who does he think he is? Just because he's a professor doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants! In fact, I'm positive the fact he _is_ a professor makes it illegal! Can you believe him?" She ranted, pacing the room. Now that I looked closer, she not only looked beautiful, but very disgruntled, as well. Great.

I walked over to her and stopped her from wearing a hole in the floor. "Lily, come on. This happens all the time. Just calm down and come here. Look, I nicked from butterbeer from-"

"James, this isn't the best time. I think I need to sleep." My heart sank into my stomach. I know it wasn't personal, but I had spent an hour preparing, and I really needed to tell her.

"Oh," I said, sounding down even to my own ears. "alright. See you later, then," I said, picking up the butterbeer jugs from the table, and started to walk away.

She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, James it's just that professor Slughorn _always_-"

"No, it's fine. I know. You've told me before. I get it." I said, rather harshly, without meaning to. She winced.

"You know what, it's fine. I'm not tired, and you're right, it does happen a lot. I just need to get used to him flirting with me. Now, what do we have here?" She said taking back the glasses from my hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I didn't mean to be pushy."

"I just want to spend time with my boyfriend." She smiled, pecking me on the lips. I grinned in gratitude and sat down beside her on the couch.

We talked for a while about school and friends and family and graduation and careers and exes and the weather. It was nice, really. Just sitting here with her in my arms. After a bit, though, I stood up. She looked at me oddly, so I took out my wand and flicked the radio to make it turn on.

"Care to dance, Miss Evans?" I asked and held out my hand. She grinned as she recognized the tune, and took my hand.

"Why, yes, Mr. Potter." I pulled her into the middle of the room, and placed one hand on her waist, and the other in her hand. Her hand curved around my shoulder, and she snuggled closer to me. She smelled like strawberries.

_We'll do it all – everything – on our own._

_We don't need anything, or anyone._

_If I lay here – if I just lay here – would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel._

_Those three words are said too much, and not enough._

_If I lay here – if I just lay here – would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told – before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads._

_I need your grace to remind me to find my own._

_If I lay here – if I just lay here – would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told – before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

I decided to sing this bit for her. Make it more romantic.

"All that I am – all that I ever was – is here in your perfect eyes. They're all that I can see." I sang to her. She looked up, pleasantly surprised. The notes I were singing were completely different to theirs, but I didn't really care. "I don't know when, confused about how, as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all." She smiled cutely. I spun her in a tiny circle, and brought her back into me with her back to my chest, my arms wrapped around her waist, and my lips by her left ear, singing. "If I lay here – if I just lay here – would you lie with me and just forget the world?" I continued to sway her back and forth even though the song was clearly over. She sighed contentedly and leaned back into my chest. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on her hair. I wasn't sure if she would be able to hear me, or what her reaction would be if she did, but I had to get it out now, either way. "I love you, you know." I breathed.

There was about five heartbeats worth of complete silence in which I freaked out. Had she heard me? Of course she'd heard me, she's not deaf. Why wasn't she talking? Did I scare her? No, she wouldn't be here if I did. But, then again, she didn't want to be here to begin with. No, she would hex me if I had forced her into something she really didn't want to do. Not that I would force her, to begin with. WHY WON'T SHE TALK?

"I love you, too, James." I heard her whisper back nearly inaudibly.

I sighed in relief, and snuggle my face in her neck, knowing for a fact that I would indeed one day make this incredible girl, MY girl, Mrs. Lily Potter.

**Review?**


End file.
